1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server, in particular, to a server having both electric power and heat dissipation transmission layouts.
2. Description of Related Art
A server is a core computer serving computers in a network system, may provide functions such as a magnetic disk and a print service required by a network user, and meanwhile may also be used for clients to share resources in a network environment with each other. A basic architecture of the server is approximately the same as that of a general personal computer, and is formed of components such as a Central Processing Unit (CPU), a memory and an Input/Output (I/O) apparatus. The components are connected by a bus inside the server, and the CPU is connected to the memory through a north bridge chip, and connected to the I/O apparatus through a south bridge chip. Server cabinet structures have evolved from early tower cabinet servers to frame or rack servers emphasizing centralized performances to blade servers suitable for high density computations.
Herein, taking a frame or rack server as an example, the frame server is a server whose appearance is designed according to a uniform standard, and which is uniformly used in cooperation with a rack. In other words, the frame server is a tower server which has an optimized structure, and whose design aims to reduce space occupation of the server as much as possible. Many professional network apparatuses adopt the frame structure, and mostly are of a plat type, which is just like a drawer, such as an exchanger, a router, and a hardware firewall. The width of the frame server is 19 inches, the unit of the height thereof is U (1 U=1.75 inches=44.45 millimeters), and generally there are several standard servers of 1 U, 2 U, 3 U, 4 U, 5 U, and 7 U in height.
In an existing rack, apparatus units such as a server, an exchanger, and a rack controller generally all adopt respective independent power supply modes, and each apparatus unit may be connected to an internal or external power supply. Therefore, it is difficult to uniformly manage a plurality of power supplies in a rack, and independent operation of each power supply causes the total power consumption to be high.
Furthermore, as the operation speed of the server is continuously increased, heat generation power of electronic elements inside the server also continuously rises. In order to prevent the electronic elements inside the server from being overheated, which results in temporary or permanent failure of the electronic elements, it becomes very important to provide sufficient heat dissipation performance to the electronic elements inside the server. Each apparatus unit in the existing rack is connected to a power supply through a cable, and as the number of apparatus units increases, cables in the rack accordingly become messy. These disposed cables, which are not sorted out easily, complicate efforts to replace or service a server unit. Meanwhile, because flowing of an air flow is obstructed, the heat dissipation efficiency of the server unit is reduced. When the plurality of internal power supplies is in operation, they also generate a large amount of heat, which may not be optimal given the heat dissipation design of the rack.